


Backfire (podfic)

by susan_voight



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Community: kink_bingo, Corsetry, Established Relationship, Multi, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-02
Updated: 2011-09-02
Packaged: 2017-10-23 08:28:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 78
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/248271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/susan_voight/pseuds/susan_voight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Download or stream a podfic of <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/54642">Backfire</a> by sabinelagrande.</p><p>Author's summary: Teyla knows exactly what this is about.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Backfire (podfic)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Backfire](https://archiveofourown.org/works/54642) by [sabinelagrande](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabinelagrande/pseuds/sabinelagrande). 



### Length

7 minutes, 8 seconds.

### Download

Direct download (right-click and save) [a 5 MB unzipped mp3 file](http://bit.ly/backfire-mf) from Mediafire.

### Stream

Listen to the full podfic:

### Backup Link

Download or stream from [a Google Drive folder](http://bit.ly/bckf-gd).

### Reader's notes

Not only does it fit my "genderplay" square for [](http://kink-bingo.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**kink_bingo**](http://kink-bingo.dreamwidth.org/) , but Teyla POV is a lot of fun to read.

Feedback and constructive criticism: better than even really good corsets.

(Also announced at: [my journal](http://susan-voight.dreamwidth.org/9616.html), [amplificathon @ DW](http://amplificathon.dreamwidth.org/386989.html), [amplificathon @ LJ](http://amplificathon.livejournal.com/1147337.html), and [sgapodfic](http://sgapodfic.livejournal.com/180068.html).)


End file.
